The Senshi of Chaos Returns
by deathgeonous
Summary: What ever happened to Sailor Chaos after being cast out of Sailor Galaxia at the end of the Sailor Moon manga? Read this story to see! A much more detailed summery is inside.
1. CHAOS STRIKES BACK!

A really, really long Author's Note combined with the Summery. Yes it's all in one this time: You know, I've read a lot of the Ranma as a Sailor Senshi, otherwise know as a Fuku Fic, type stories. Really. I truly have. I just absolutely love them. And that does say something about me, doesn't it? What it does say, I'll that leave up to you to decide.

Thus I've seen Ranma become a lot of different Senshi. Both Senshi invented by that particular fic's author as well the different cannon Senshi themselves. With, by my own personal and obsessive count, Sailor Sun/Sol and Sailor Pluto being the top choices on those two different lists, respectively,. But there is a cannon Senshi, if you can really truly call her that, that no one, and I do, I really and truly do mean no one, AND THAT IS BECAUSE I'VE LOOKED DAMN HARD FOR SOME AFTER I THOUGHT OF THIS PARTICULAR SENSHI, has had the idea to turn Ranma into. Or if they did have the idea, they thought WAY, WAY, WAY better of it.

And in actuality, that's really very smart of them. And while that may be true, I've never claimed to be very smart. Just a truly insane genius. Ha!

And it's too bad this Senshi, to my knowledge at least, was never chosen as Ranma's Senshi avatar. That's because it really and truely does fit Ranma to a perfect tee. What is this mysterious Senshi you may ask? Well it's…, wait for it…, Sailor Chaos.

Yes that's right. You did not read that wrong. You have read what I wrote correctly. I'm making Ranma into Sailor Chaos.

Yes I am insane, thank you very much for asking. And most definitely certifiably so at that. And, to answer your next obvious question, yes I am currently on my medicine. So this horribly twisted and just plain wrong idea came to me while I was completely and utterly lucid. Unlike one of my other fics I currently have in the works fic staring everyone's favorite aquatranssexual. That one was thought up while I was burning up with a hundred a three degree temperature. It may actually even be posted at some point and time as well. That's if I can ever get it to work out though. It's an extremely complicated story.

Any hoo, back to telling you about this fic. In which Ranma is going to be Sailor Chaos. Or it least sharing a body with her, thus getting the benefits, as well as the total, utter and absolute pain in the ass disadvantages, of her powers.

If you are not familiar with this Senshi, then you have obviously never read the last Sailor Moon manga. For two very different Senshi, Sailor Chaos and Sailor Cosmos, were in it, and were only in it, and only at the very end as well. Like in the last ten or twenty pages or so. Really. I am not kidding. They really do have that little story time.

That's one reason I earlier asked if you can consider Sailor Chaos to even be a cannon Senshi. The other reason being she was the final and true bad gal, and the one behind every single one of the good Senshi foes for good measure as well.

Well to spoil Sailor Chaos's story for you, which I sadly truly have to do for all those of you who don't know it and don't own the manga so you can't run and read it real quick, so you can be completely able to understand and enjoy this fic to the utmost of both of our combined abilities, he, or is it she? Because the manga never really was truly clear on that. It, in actually, contradicted its self multiple times. And that was all in the space of under twenty pages at that! So some fans think Sailor Chaos was a male Senshi. And the others are under the belief that Chaos had to have been a female Senshi. And personally, I'm part of the second group.

Well hey, if you sit down to think about it, other then the Starlight's, all of the other Senshi, both the good and the evil versions of them, were female. And the Starlight's were females in their Senshi forms to boot! Besides, this is my fan fic, so I get to say Chaos is a female. Nah!

Well any way's, Sailor Chaos was possessing Sailor Galaxia. Yup that's right. In the manga Sailor Galaxia was not in control of any of her actions for the whole damn thing up until the very, very end. Well Sailor Chaos was banished from Galaxia by Sailor Moon. And Moon didn't finish her off. That's in cannon by the way. I didn't make that up. She had the choice of killing the Senshi of Chaos, but she had chose not to, because, well to put it bluntly she'd pretty much have herself become a Goddess while at the same time be killing off all the other Senshi in the process of doing so. That was not on her to do list. Ever. Thus Chaos escaped to be able to raise future havoc.

This fic deals with what happens to Sailor Chaos afterwards. And I bet you can guess some of it. Yes, Sailor Chaos goes back in time, and then she finds a suitable host body for herself, that host body being Ranma Saotome of course. Really, what else could happen in a fic like this? She then decides to wait until a few months after Moon beats both Galaxia and herself to take over the host body and then strike back at The Sailor Senshi and Moon in particular.

Of course, by that point in time, Ranma's way to strong to be controlled mentally by Sailor Chaos. Hell it had taken Sailor Chaos thousands upon thousands and then some of years to get complete control over Sailor Galaxia's mind, body and actions. And, to borrow and then heavily modify a favorite phrase from my best friend, Ranma's stubbornness rating beats Galaxia's stubbornness rating six ways to Sunday, with out even trying to, or even noticing the fact that it did so for that matter.

Now on to the different time lines here. This story starts off at the end of the Sailor Moon Manga, which by the way is also when I'm having the Ranma Manga end. Ok, it then goes from there to way, way back to before the start of the Ranma Manga. Which also means it also goes back to way, way before the start of the Sailor Moon Manga. But that part happens so briefly and quickly, that if you even blink, you'll miss it. I'm really not kidding about that. That part will probably equal less then a whole page in total. It then goes from that very brief diversion to about six month's past the end of the Ranma Manga. Which means it's also about six months after The Sailor Moon Manga's ending. And that's going to be when the fic truly starts as well. If you're wondering why both the Ranma and the Sailor Moon Manga stories are ending so close together, it's because I'm having them end at almost, if not at, the exact same time to make thing easier to follow in a time continuity. That is for, both you my dear and loyal readers, as well as my self, in all true honesty. Hey, I get confused easily enough as it is. No need to make things any more complicated then they truly need to be, now is there? I thought not.

And lastly, this will be both a Ranma Hotaru pairing with Ranma going to be stuck as a female for almost the entire fic. I think the less then two pages in the past will be the only appearance of Ranma's male form.

If you truly can't stand the thought of that, then please leave now. As I have warned you, I thus do not wish for any grief on that particular subject to come my way. Any other grief you have with this piece of work I'll happily accept. Ok, so not really that happily, but I will accept it none the less.

Any way's now it's onto the, DUM, DUM, DUM… Disclaimer of uber and utter badass DOOM!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Sailor Moon or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER ONE

CHAOS STRIKES BACK!!!

(Or at least she tries to.)

(In truth she's really not that successful.)

(Poor, unfortunate Chaos, nothing ever truly goes her way.)

The Galactic Forge: about six months ago

Sailor Chaos was in complete and utter shock. She had lost! Completely and totally lost! And it had been a loss to that utterly incompetent weakling Sailor Moon! How!?! How could she possibly have ever lost to that, compared to her at least, utter weakling and true fool!?! For she was the great and powerful Senshi of Chaos! She was the produced from the very last Star Seed to ever leave the Galactic Forge! Her Star Seed was not a pitiful moon, or even a mere planet, like the rest of those pitiful other Senshi were limited to. No, her Star Seed was a great and powerful star! And now a star powered Senshi lost to a Senshi powered by a smallish, medium sized, moon! How could this be!?! For she was, with out any question at all, the most powerful being to ever exist in this, or possibly any other reality! And what had happened? At the very last possible moment, when utter victory was surly utterly hers and hers alone. That sniveling, cowardly, weakling that dares to call it's self a Senshi, Sailor Moon, utterly annihilates her moment of victory by banishing her from Galaxia!

And now, now the Guardian of the Forge herself was offering Sailor Moon the power that should have rightfully been hers and hers alone! That of Goddesshood! Her Goddesshood! And she was offering it only to 'Erase the taint that is Sailor Chaos'! She is not a taint! She is power! She is truth! She is the future! She will rule all!!!

Sailor Chaos was, needless to say, beyond furious, and was even to the point of being even beyond the point of being utterly pissed off. There truly are no words to describe her level of anger at this point and time. It was a record level of anger that will hold for infinite time.

Then all that anger and rage utterly vanished and in its place came the feeling of being completely and utterly shocked yet again. And this time she was even more shocked then her previous level of being shocked. And again, Sailor Chaos held a new record, and again one that will hold for infinite time.

What had shocked her was the fact that that wimp Sailor Moon… she, and Sailor Chaos was having trouble processing this fact, for her mind could not accept the reality of it, to compare it to a computer, she had to reboot her mind fifty seven times trying to process the information.

Then, on the fifty eighth time of trying to process this, to her at least, unprocessable information, her brain finally aloud the information to be set into her brain and be then recognized by it.

What was the completely unfathomable information? Sailor Moon had refused the offer! She didn't want to become a Goddess! And why? Why? It was just because those other pitiful Senshi, one's who were even weaker then even Moon was, it was just because they would be snuffed out of existence entirely, not even to be aloud to reincarnate anymore!?! That was the reason? That's why She wanted to be a mortal, well, in actuality it was an immortal, but that's neither here nor there, and that was just to be with those utter weaklings!?!

As a computer would say 'The information does not compute.' At least not to Sailor Chaos that is.

This was enough to get her ire rising yet again. And very, no make that extremely, no better yet make that utterly, ridiculously and ludicrously, fast at that.

She had quickly, with in microseconds, well actually it was even less then a single microsecond. It was so quick that there is not a time unit in all of creation that could be used to measure it. Yes it had happened that quickly. In that minute amount of time, she easily and utterly shattered the previous record for the level of the level of pissed offness held by any one being at any one time.

And that previous one was made by her, and not less then a few moments ago at that, if you care to recall.

Ha! So much for it being a record that will hold for infinite time. Well this one should hold for the infinite time period. Yep, definitely. Well probably. Ok, Maybe. All right, all right, with it being Chaos we're dealing with here, she'll break her old record again at some point and time, happy now?

After Moon had left the Galactic Forge, and after the Guardian of the Forge had returned to her slumber, Sailor Chaos came out of her hiding place.

As her insubstantial form was floating through the Galactic Forge, the Senshi of Chaos tried to find the power that would let herself ascend into Goddesshood she so desired so she could rule the entire universe! And then she'd have the power to go beyond this one mere reality, and start her conquest of the utter domination of all the realities everywhere!

But, alas, as she had suspected, with out the proper Senshi's Star Seeds, one's that she no longer had, and with one of them being one she never had, for it was Sailor Moon's Star Seed, she was, to put it bluntly, shit out of luck.

Sailor Chaos then fumed for a long, long, long while at the complete and utter unfairness of the situation she had now found herself in.

After her long bout with self pity, Sailor Chaos hatched upon a plan. She would use the Galactic Forge's almost infinite power to amplify her own considerable power and travel back in time! She would then find another host body and wait till after this despicable moment had happened to strike back at Sailor Moon and the rest of those pathetic Senshi!

Why wait at all? Why not just strike in the past when they would be unprepared and weaker as well? For two reasons. Reason one being the lesser one, and that's not just because Sailor Chaos had any trouble excepting the fact. Nope that's not the reason it's the lesser one at all. She would need time to recover her power from sending her self back in time. Even with the boost of the Galactic Forge, it would be very draining on her.

In fact, to be able to move anything through time by yourself with out the focus of and object specifically designed for the purpose of doing so, like say the Gates of Time, was a fact to take pride in. It had only been done previously once before, the feat of sending something through time on the persons own power, with out any focus designed for the fact, and doing so had killed the person doing it.

Well she wouldn't die like Serenity did, so hers would be the first truly successful case of doing this. So there was no shame in admitting she wouldn't be at peak power few a few years or so. Nope, no shame at all.

It was the second reason that was making her wait. And that reason was the fact that if she striked at the moment she reached her full power, which would be long before she had lost to Sailor Moon by her estimation, she would be initiating a time paradox. Not something to do if you can avoid it.

The paradox being, that if she killed Sailor Moon before she lost to her, she would then be removing the very reason she needed to go back in time from ever happening in the first place. That could very well lead to herself, well this current incarnation of herself, ceasing to exist. She would not chance that happening, no way, no how.

Besides, even if after she killed Sailor Moon, and got her very valuable Star Seed as well, she would then have herself, well the incarnation of her self that was possessing Sailor Galaxia that is, to deal with. Even she was not eager to face her past self. But then who really does want to face themselves in battle if they truly can avoid it? No one, that's who.

So the logical, non time paradoxing thing to do was to wait till after the Sailor Moon had defeated her to start her comeback on the road to power. As much as it galled her to do so, she knew she had to wait.

Thus, she gathered all the power she could from the Galactic Forge and combined it with her own considerably vast powers. Using the truly insane amount of power now available to her, she punched a hole right through time itself, and through herself through it before it had a chance to repair itself.

As she cleared her consciousness from the slight fog it was in, she attuned herself to where she had found herself, that being floating about one hundred and fifty miles above the city of Tokyo, and about seventeen years in the past.

'Damn.' Sailor Chaos thought when she realized the current time. 'I was aiming for at least twenty years. Well no use crying over spilt milk as they say here. Time to find a good host body. Preferably a young one, so it will be in prime shape when it's time to face the Senshi. They can't all be immortal like the Senshi are.'

Turning her mind inward, Sailor Chaos searched for a suitable body to host her and her power.

She immediately got something. It was drawing her to it like a moth going after a flame.

In a nice house on in the outer reaches of the Nerima district, and about five blocks from the Jubban district boarder in fact, she found a five day old male baby in its crib. Just looking at it, she could not only see that this child had the potential to some day be stronger then even one of those Senshi that would come to live in Jubban, but this child had a very strong affinity for the powers of Chaos. It wasn't near her level of course, but then she had been created out of Chaos. In fact she was Chaos in a way. This child was probably the only being born in this universe that was not specifically born to hold the powers that is Chaos itself, that could come anywhere even close to her synchrony level with the force that is Chaos.

In other words, she would never find a better host body even if she looked for all time, from the beginning of creation on. Cackling with delight, she exclaimed "This boy is perfect for my needs! Better then Galaxia could ever have been! Child you are mine!"

And then, after that proclamation, Sailor Chaos began the quick possess of bonding with the young child. The true possession of the child's mind, thus his body and all his actions could come later, after she had a nice nap. Tearing a hole through the fabric of time itself and bonding herself with another being, even one as close to her in Chaotic alignment as possible, had utterly drained her. She needed her rest damn it!

And thus, Sailor Chaos went to sleep in the child's whose name was Ranma Saotome soul, after doing one last thing with the last of her power, that being starting the long and difficult process of converting a mortal and male body to be able to full access and channel her vast powers.

After that, Sailor Chaos was out like a light, content in the knowledge that her host would be ready to wield her powers with ease, when she took over his feeble mind.

Well she was half right. Give her credit, she may be powerful, but she's not omnipotent with the ability to see the future. If she was she would never have lost in the first place. Thus she could not foresee the trouble she would have trying to possess her chosen host body. Really though, you would think she would have learned after it had taken her a few hundred millennia to totally possess Sailor Galaxia, that taking over someone's mind is not one of the thing she can do quickly or easily. Ah, the power of utter arrogance. Ain't it grand?

So Sailor Chaos slept peacefully, dreaming of her guaranteed future utter and complete domination over all realities everywhere, blissfully happy, and not at all prepared for the truth she would face upon her awakening.

Poor, unfortunate Sailor Chaos, nothing ever truly goes her way. Not that that's a bad thing for the sake of all realities everywhere mind you. It's actually a very good thing in all honest truth.

And the child, one Ranma Saotome, slept on as well, having slept right through the Senshi of Chaos irreversibly binding her self to his life-force, until one or the other of them dies, and completely unaware of what Chaos that will add to his already utterly ridiculous Chaotic life fate had in store for him. Ah the power of ignorance. Ain't it grand?

So we now leave these two to their slumber. One of course, will be waking way before the other.

The present: at the preferred Senshi emergency meeting location, Rei's shrine:

at about seven in the morning

Usagi yawned while helping her self to yet another doughnut that had been brought by the instigator of this un-holy and just plain wrong early morning emergency Senshi meeting.

'Sure,' Usagi thought in her half awake state 'anything requiring the all the Senshi's attention was important and should be acted upon immediately, but Setsuna was the Senshi of Pluto, with control over time it's self! And while that vast power should never be misused, nope never, not at all, not even once for the best of reasons, it surly wouldn't be a misuse of her vast power over time to set it up so the emergency meeting didn't need to take place until after noon happened, right? I need, I mean we need, yeah, I really did mean we, we all need our sleep, right? Nothing could be so important that it gets me, argh, I mean us, out of our nice warm, fluffy beds with our nice soft, cushioned pillows and our supremely comfortable and secure blankets and comforters, right? Nothing could be that important, now could it? No of course not.'

After thinking this with her less then one eighth awake mind, while eating her beyond thirtieth doughnut, Usagi decided to ask in a slow, bleary voice that obviously showed she was nowhere near her top mental operating potential due to her lack of enough sleep, "Hey, Setsuna? You going to tell us what you woke us up for now or what?"

"Patience Princess. We need to wait for the others to arrive." Setsuna replied calmly while sipping her tea. The others she was referring to were the rest of the Outer Senshi, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

And then, as if just mentioning the fact that they were absent was enough of a prompt to do so, they appeared.

Wait a second. On a second look, only two of them ran through the door in an uncharacteristic hurry. It seems Hotaru wasn't with them.

"Setsuna!" Haruka yelled at the top of her lungs "I don't care what prompted this meeting, we have an emergency here! Hotaru ran away from home last night!" she yelled in a voice that only a frantic parent can ever hope to achieve.

"What! Why?" Came from various voices around the room as Setsuna went still in shock at hearing that very disturbing news.

"It seems that Hotaru is beginning to remember her last past life very clearly" Michiru began, much calmer then her partner Haruka had been. "She has been having trouble over last few days with the memories of what she had done and what had been done to her as well. And then last night, she," Michiru began tearing up at this "she remembered what Haruka and myself did to her. She screamed at us how could her killers ever love her, and why we were even pretending to do so? She asked us if we were getting some sick pleasure from pretending to love her as we watched her to see if she would ever be a threat again so we could, could." She was choking on saying the next few words "could gleefully kill her!" She finished saying as the tears were now freely flowing down Michiru's face. As Haruka took Michiru into her arms to comfort her, Michiru continued her tale with "And then she stormed out of the house, and she never returned!"

As the other girls stayed silent at hearing the terrible news, Setsuna shook herself. Then she said "As terrible as that news is, and don't worry you two, I will find her and set her strait, believe me I will, we have more pressing things to worry about right now."

"What could possibly be more important then this!?!" Haruka yelled at Setsuna in her grief and anger.

Setting down the cup of tea that she just now noticed was still in her hands, Setsuna sighed and said "I found out where Sailor Chaos disappeared to after Usagi beat her."

That got everyone's complete and immediate attention. With all eyes on her, Setsuna began to tell them just what their true enemy Sailor Chaos had been up to.

"I don't know how I missed this. Really, I don't. it's inconceivable to me that I could have missed this." Setsuna started telling them by berating herself. "After Usagi had cast Sailor Chaos out of Sailor Galaxia's body, and then after she refused to utterly destroy Sailor Chaos because it would wipe every other Senshi other then herself from existence, and for that I thank you Usagi, some prices are just to high to pay, Sailor Chaos gathered power from the Galactic Forge while it's Guardian was asleep again, and used that power to send herself back in time."

Taking a quick sip of tea, Setsuna then continued. "After she did that, Sailor Chaos went in search of another body to host her. And I shutter at the thought of the one she found. She bonded with a person named Ranma Saotome. This person has the highest affinity for Chaotic powers ever before seen in a mortal being. The perfect host for the Senshi of Chaos. And Ranma's power level alone, with out the benefit of Sailor Chaos's powers is, impressive, to say the least. Ranma has just recently killed a true immortal and extremely powerful being claiming Godhood, and in truth, while I severely doubt its claim of being a Deity, the being was extremely powerful."

Rei then interrupted with "Um, how if the being was a true immortal, could this Ranma person kill it?"

"Good question Rei." Setsuna said nodding. "In truth it's an impossibility to kill a true immortal. Yet Ranma did so. The universe then immediately had to correct this over site, causing, using a computer term, a very localized re-boot of reality. What it did was it reinserted the being Ranma had fought, which was named Saffron, back it to reality, but as a new born infant for some reason I don't understand. Maybe it didn't want to chance have to reset reality again almost immediately. I really don't pretend to understand how the universe it's self thinks."

"That small and localized resetting of reality caused me to notice this Ranma person for the first time due to the trouble the act caused the Gates of Time. It took days to get it working properly again. After finding out what caused the Gate's massive system failure, and then deciding that Ranma could be a huge help, or a very nasty enemy in the future, I took a detailed look at Ranma's past. I'm truly surprised this Ranma has stayed anywhere near the commonly acceptable by society levels of sanity. Ranma's life is truly a study in utter insanity. It must be the Chaotic powers of Sailor Chaos boosting Ranma's already insanely high penchant for Chaos and attracting said Chaos that has made Ranma's life like this." Setsuna said with a far off contemplative look.

Shaking her self from her inner thoughts, Setsuna continued again. "Well after I had watched all of Ranma's past, I then put a priority Omega level watch on Ranma through the Gates of Time, to be prepared if Ranma ever gave in to the insanity that seems to surround Ranma by Ranma going insane. That act in turn led me to find out what Sailor Chaos has been up to. She has been inside this Ranma, asleep for almost Ranma's entire life. And she just woke up last night. I do not know if Sailor Chaos has yet to take over this Ranma's mind, but we must assume the worst case sanirio."

Pointing to a pile of folders, Setsuna told the gathered Senshi. "I have prepared a detailed dossier on this Ranma Saotome, one for each of you, but all you truly need to know right now is the fact that in a combat situation, Ranma is a match for any two of us at the same time. And that's without the powers of Sailor Chaos. It would take the three most powerful of us to gain the advantage in a combat with Ranma, with us needing at minimum four of us to soundly defeat Ranma. Again that's with out Ranma accessing Sailor Chaos's power. If Ranma truly is now possessed by Sailor Chaos as I fear Ranma is, then we all would be needed to fight together to beat Sailor Chaos in her new host body. She truly has found the perfect host for herself and her plans. Thus it's a shame that Hotaru is not here to help, her power would be very useful, but we need to assess the situations standing immediately."

Nodding at the wisdom of her words, all the Senshi present immediately grabbed a copy of Ranma Saotome's file and started to devour the information held within at a furious pace. If all was not well as they feared, then time was truly not on their side at this time.

Ending Author's Note: So is Ranma currently possessed by the Senshi of Chaos? I think I gave enough obvious clues to help you know the answer to that one. But what has happened to Hotaru? Think about it. You should be able to form a rough guess. What will happen when the Senshi find Ranma? Now that one will probably surprise you.

On another note, I find that this story is becoming a lot more, humorous, I guess you could say, then I originally intended it to be. But that's ok, because I think it works out well like that.

So check back on the next installment of the story to see the answers to the above questions and more! Hopefully it will be up in a few days or so. I'll see you then, so bye for now my dear readers!


	2. MEMORIES AND DREAMS

AN: Gee I was aiming for Sunday evening and got Saturday early morning. Nice. Oh, and to those of you who felt I'm going to fall into the 'Pluto's an evil conniving bitch' trap, in this one I'm definitely not going to. She, for once, is actually going to be one of the more sane and level headed ones in the Senshi group. And finally thank you to all those who had pointed me in the direction of a Ranma/Chaos fic that does currently exist. I will go and read it when I have the time.

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER TWO

MEMORIES AND DREAMS

Last night: the Saotome house: Ranma's bedroom: at about eleven at night

Ranma sighed as she got ready for bed. Things in her life had just gone down hill since the attempt to wed her and Akane. And right now, at this moment, her life's level could be considered at the subterranean level of being in the muck of the sewers, and rapidly approaching Hell it's self.

After the sad excuse for a wedding, Akane was surprisingly not that mad after her initial explosion of anger. And that was a very bad thing. Because she had sunk into a deep and dark depression.

She literally over the next few days became so depressed that even Ryoga at his worse, when he could, in his deep levels of depression, pull off an infinite number of Perfect Shishi Hokodan's in rapid fire succession, could not hold a candle to how depressed Akane was.

She had retreated well into herself, so much so that even talking to her was an exercise in futility, for it was like she wasn't even in the same reality you were in. And in truth she wasn't, for she had retreated far into her own mind.

Nabiki, after a few days of this finally got so worried that she called the only psychiatrist that was willing to come into Nerima, for none lived in the entire crazy district of Tokyo. Which is a puzzle in and of it's self, for why wouldn't a psychiatrist want to live in this district? Even if no one here would admit to needing one, the field day they could have every day by watching Nerimans interact with themselves is truly mind boggeling!

So the psychiatrist, a Doctor Hiroshi Natsume, came and took a look at Akane. He was instantly extremely worried for her. So much so that he had her, with Soun's permission, put in the hospital. Not a mental hospital, just the regular hospital, for observation and care. Like feeding her through an I.V. tube, since she was so far gone she couldn't or wouldn't even eat.

It took three weeks and four days for Akane to return to this reality from where ever she had gone to in her mind. After two more weeks of therapy, the Doctor told Soun that the best thing he could do to help Akane get better was to dissolve the marriage pledge, and to let Akane marry Ranma only if she chose to. He said that a marriage isn't out of the question entirely, but the constant presser from everyone to marry Ranma had almost destroyed his daughters psyche. After hearing that, and after having Kasumi scold him, and then having Nabiki threaten him, he broke off the marriage pledge with Genma.

Then Ranma and Genma were asked to leave the Tendo compound, with the invitation for Ranma to visit every weekend during the day to see Akane, if they both wished to do so.

Nabiki had been feeling a rare bout of guilt towards Ranma at the time, for all that she had done to both him and her sister. Akane's mental sojourn had caused Nabiki to do some soul searching upon her recent actions, and found that she did not like what she saw in her soul while she searched. She felt she held an above average share of the guilt in helping almost destroying her little sister's mind.

So, to ease the guilt she felt towards Ranma, before Ranma left the Tendo's house with Genma, she took Nodoka aside, and told her everything she knew about Ranma's life. Which happened to be quite a lot. For she not only had what Ranma had told her about his life up to his arrival at her house, and her own personal observaitions while he had lived with her, but Nabiki had also done extensive background checks on the training trip he had had with Genma, and after learning all about that, had done even deeper and more extensive checks into Genma's past. Also, after determining just how profitable having all the information she could on Ranma's every movement, she had him watched twenty four seven by various members of her crew.

So Nabiki not only had a ton of information on the sad state of Ranma's current situation in life, she had plenty of hard and irrefutable evidence of the facts as they stood. Evidence that did not paint Genma in a positive light. In fact it would damn him in almost anyone's eye's, and surely get him sent to jail in any country by any set of laws for life or longer.

And that's just what happened. But not immediately. No first Nodoka, after listing to Nabiki damn her husband, sat in shock. Then she went through all the very damning evidence, to see the truth with her own eyes. She then sat in contemplative thought for a while. Finally she griped her katana tightly and then went to see Genma. No one saw what happened to the man after Nodoka asked to see her husband in the dojo for a few moments, but the screams of pain and agony traveled very well through the night air. Nabiki in the mean time had tuned out the screams to do as Nodoka had asked her to, and called the police and an ambulance.

As the paramedics carted Genma to the ambulance so they could take him to the much needed hospital, Nabiki and Nodoka handed over Nabiki's damning evidence to the police officers present.

His trial will be soon now.

After about two weeks of not seeing each other, Akane and Ranma admitted that they kind of, sort of missed each other, and agreed to see each other that weekend at the Tendo's place.

That was about two months ago. And on that day, disaster struck yet again in Ranma's life, for Happosai had decided that it was high time to teach Ranma once and for all who his true master was.

With yet another magical trinket he had gotten from who knows where, he took Ranma by surprise and got him locked in his cursed female form. Again.

After telling Ranma just what he had just done, and taunting the now furious female Ranma, he told her that she would stay a female until she could prove to him that she had finally accepted him, Happosai, as her one true master. And she could start by striping right now in front of him and wearing these. These being the raciest pair of black see through lingerie that had ever come out of Fredrick's of Hollywood.

If Happosai had been present when Ranma had beaten Saffron, he never would have tried this stupid stunt. If he had any clue how utterly furious Ranma currently was right now, he would have run. He would have run very far and vary fast. If he had known both things and had been in the position he was now in, he would have just killed himself to prevent what was going to happen to him. Sadly, for himself at least, he knew none of these current things.

The utter smackdown beating that Ranma then administered onto the, at the start of it, daydreaming old pervert, was a very impressive display of dispensing utter pain.

After getting that out of her system, Ranma then tried the cure that Happosai gave her, to end his pain. Not that it immediately did so of course. Ranma had to be sure that Happosai knew the consciences of trying such a stunt again.

After the cure that Happosai gave her utterly failed in letting her turn back into her male form, Ranma immediately looked to the spot she had left Happosai to enact some more justified revenge. Unfortunately for her and her temper, the old pervert was long gone.

Akane then helped calm Ranma down, and suggested that they go see Cologne. Ranma agreed rather quickly after she was calm again, and they then left for the Neko-Hanten.

After telling Cologne their story, and showing her both the object that Happosai had used to lock Ranma, and then the supposive curing object, Cologne went into a long, long, long rant in Mandarin that Ranma and Akane could only, and correctly, assume was mostly surmised of cuss words.

After an indiscriminately long period of time, Cologne's lengthy rant came to an end, and she told the pair of girls just what they thought they'd hear due to her reaction.

Happosai had played with things he didn't understand yet again, and had managed locked Ranma in to the female form permanently. Cologne said she'd look for a cure, but told them not to get their hopes up, for it wasn't likely to happen.

Then it was Ranma's turn to get all the loving support she could get. It had taken a while, but in the last week she had finally started to approach her old levels of happiness and confidence.

Every one had been a huge help to her in her bout with depression, and surprisingly, her relation ship with Akane was at the best it had ever been right now, while her relation ship with her mother was also doing as well if not even better.

As she slipped under sheets in her pajama's Ranma smiled a true smile for the first time in a while and said "Actually, now that I think back on it, things could be a lot worse. Maybe everything will turn out alright, like they keep telling me it will." And with that happy thought in her mind, she drifted off into sleep.

Of course, this is Ranma Saotome were dealing with here. And it seems that the universe did not like the fact that Ranma was becoming happy, so it decided to send some more Chaos her way. That Chaos being Sailor Chaos waking up from her slumber and trying to take over Ranma's mind.

Some people have all the luck. Some people have no luck. And then there's Ranma Saotome, who makes the second group of people look like the first when they are compared to her.

That night: as Ranma sleeps: in Ranma's dreamscape

As Ranma came to in a thick grey fog that surrounded her for as far as she could see, she immediately took stock of herself and her surroundings. Quickly deducing from the way she felt, or to be more precise, the way she did not feel, she knew she was dreaming.

"Great." Ranma muttered. "Even in my dreams I'm a girl. I guess I really am getting used to this." She half complained and half commented as she chose a random direction to start waling in. That direction being diagonally to her left, going forward.

Ranma had just chosen a random direction to start walking in for something to do. She knew how dreams like this worked. When the dream was ready, and not until then, she'd meet the reason she was here. Until then, she could be anywhere in this fog and it wouldn't matter. She could have stayed standing exactly where she had spawned into this dreamscape, and it wouldn't have mattered in the slightest. She just felt better and could think clearer while she was in motion.

As she walked in the obscuring grey fog, Ranma was in deep thought about how her current life was going, and what she was here in this stupid fog for. 'Is my mind trying to tell me something?' Ranma asked herself mentally. She would get her answer very soon.

For immediately after asking herself that, a black, see through from that looked halfway between a woman's shadow and a female ghost, appeared in front of Ranma.

"Ah, there you are my host." The shadowy figure said in a seductive voice.

"Ah, who are you?' Ranma asked, completely calm.

"My name is Sailor Chaos, but you can just call me your Mistress!" The feminine voice of the shadow like being cackled.

"And why would I do something as stupid as that?" Ranma asked this thing that called herself Sailor Chaos.

"Because you will have no choice!" Sailor Chaos shouted with mirth evident in her voice. "Long ago I bonded myself to your soul, and now I will take control of your mind!" the black shadowy being exclaimed while laughing insanely.

Ranma felt a light tickle at the back of her mind, and then it went away. The tickle feeling happened twice more, each time harder to feel, and then she felt nothing. All the while, Sailor Chaos was in obvious concentration. After the last feeling of a tickle, Ranma waited for Sailor Chaos to stop while looking bored. After it became apparent the Sailor Chaos was just too damn stubborn to give up, Ranma asked aloud, "Hey I stopped feeling whatever it is you were trying to do a while ago. So why don't you just stop this and telling me what this is about, ok?"

Sailor Chaos opened what passed for her eyes and exclaimed in a martyred tone "Why? How can this be? I am the great and powerful Sailor Chaos! I was born from the last Star Seed to ever leave the Galactic Forge! My Star Seed is the most powerful one ever, being a star it's self! I am, with out a doubt the most powerful being to ever exist in this or possibly any other reality! And I can't take over some pitiful mortal's mind!?! What is with this!?!" the female shadowy ghostlike being wailed in her obvious bout with self pity.

"Whoa lady!" Ranma shouted out. "Enough with the ego pampering and the self pity!" As the black see through form that called itself Sailor Chaos stared at Ranma in obvious rage. Ranma had an mental brain fart that led to an ingenious, for her at least, idea.

Ranma Saotome had never been one known for tact, empathy, or basic social interaction. But even she could get a good social idea ever blue moon. So Ranma looked back at the black glowering form and said "Hey, why don't you take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me just why you want to take over my mind, why you are bonded to my soul, and just what the events were that lead up to this." Ranma asked the shadowy female, while felling quite pleased with herself on her triumph of social conversation.

As Ranma listed to Sailor Chaos tell her life story, Ranma came to several conclusions.

One, that Sailor Chaos was an utter ego-manic. Two, that she was an absolutely self centered bitch. Three, that she was a complete sociopath. Four, that she was probably just as powerful as she claimed to be, if not more so, which was an extremely scary thing. Five, that she was stuck with her bonded to her soul for life. Six, that there was no way that she'd ever let her get control of her mind ever. Seven, that she was probably to the point of almost certainty going to get some sort of stupid magical girl transformation and powers due to Sailor Chaos being awake within her soul within the next few days or so, since Sailor Chaos has been preparing Ranma's body and soul to get the powers that Sailor Chaos wields. And finally, conclusion number eight. That those other magical girls that had beaten Sailor Chaos, the Sailor Senshi, Ranma knew, just knew deep in her heart, that those girls would be attacking her very soon and most probably this very day, under the mistaken belief that she was now Sailor Chaos.

'Really my life can be so predictable at times.' Ranma thought with a sigh after coming to all those conclusions. Especially that last one.

As Sailor Chaos ended her long winded rant on the unfairness of her life that she used to conclude her life story, Ranma sighed and told her "You've really gotten me into a pickle, haven't you? I mean, I'm stuck with you in me for life, and who knows how long that'll be now, with in the next few days I'm probably going to start getting access to your powers, and in the same time period, those girls you fought are almost certain to show up to attack me thinking I'm you!" Ranma ended with a pointing yell.

"Ah! So I will get my vengeance yet!" Sailor Chaos exclaimed happily.

"No way." Ranma told Sailor Chaos while making a disgusted face. "I'm not going to fight those girls if I can avoid it. And if I do have to fight them, no way am I going to kill them. No way no how." Ranma said shaking her head. "They are the good girls. I try not to fight too the death with nice people."

Looking directly at Sailor Chaos, Ranma told her in an 'I'm not taking anything but your complete and utter obedience on this' tone of voice "What is going to happen is starting today after I wake up and get out of the house is the fact that you are going to train me on how to use your powers that are now flowing throughout my body due to your manipulation of it."

Sailor Chaos felt that now she had leverage to bargain with, and so she said "Well if you're not going to do what I want, why should I do what you want, I mean if we could come to some sort of an arrangement…" Sailor Chaos started in her 'Let's make a deal' mode.

Ranma had been in this kind of situation before. Most notably and often with one Nabiki Tendo. Nabiki had the rare ability to make not only Ranma, but any and everyone she used her 'Let's make a deal' mode on feel that they had no choice but to comply with her and let Nabiki get the very much so better end of the deal. Nabiki was a true genius in that particular aspect.

Sadly for her, Sailor Chaos was no Nabiki Tendo. She wasn't even close. So taking a page from another Tendo's book of trick, this time Soun's, Ranma deployed the dreaded Demon Head technique. And her's put the Tendo patriarch's to utter shame.

Screaming through the Demon Head "I will not have a power of that magnitude available to me with no idea on how to control it! The effects could be disastrous! Now you will teach me how to use these powers that you let lose through me, or I will get very nasty! Do you understand me!?!" Ranma shouted, cowing Sailor Chaos in to obedience.

Sailor Chaos had never been more frightened in her entire existence. Even when she had lost her physical body she had not been as scared as she was right now. The aura of pure dread and malice emanating from Ranma and her projection were astronomical. She just whimpered and nodded while heavily cringing, just hoping to make the bad things go away.

And away they did go. "So glad we could come to an 'arrangement'." Ranma smirked. But instead of her usual smirk, she seemed to be channeling Nabiki Tendo for this one.

Sailor Chaos just striated up and nodded, hoping to not anger Ranma in any way at the moment. Then they just stayed in their present location, occasionally talking about this and that, mostly setting up a lessen plan for Ranma for when she awoke, until Ranma really did wake up.

AN: Next time on The Senshi of Chaos Returns: Ranma meet Hotaru. Hotaru meet Ranma. Senshi see Ranma. Senshi see Ranma with Hotaru. Hoo boy.


	3. FIRST MEETINGS ALL AROUND

AN: In this chapter the destined couple of Ranma and Hotaru meet. But cupid's arrows of love will not strike the pair immediately, oh no. In this story I'm going to try for a more realistic approach to a romance then love at first sight. So first they're going to slowly become very good friends before anything else happens. Sorry if a more realistic version of a romantic get together upsets you, but that's what I have planed.

As to the question of everyone's age, especially Hotaru's, here's the answers. Ranma is seventeen, almost eighteen. Setsuna is God and her are the only ones to know, and since you can't reach God to ask, and since Setsuna ain't telling… you don't get to know. But by simple mathematics you can see she's at least somewhere over ten thousand years old. And you can probably add a few more thousands of years on to that number and still be way under her true age. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto are all sixteen. Haruka and Michiru are both seventeen. And Mamoru (Can't forget the useless token male, now can we?) is nineteen. So as you can see, I'm pretty much going by the manga's cannon final ages for everyone.

Everyone except for Hotaru of course. At the end of the Sailor Moon Manga she was physically thirteen years old. Not acceptable. So while getting the memories of her past life back, she has recently aged to the physical age of sixteen, almost seventeen.

That's a much better age for not only both your and my sanity when dealing with Ranma and Hotaru as a couple, but it also is an age where I can deal with her and Ranma doing a lot of different things together. So Hotaru is age sixteen in this, and it's a very recent development.

One very last thing. Ranma might be considered a little OOC in this, because Ranma is acting just a little bit more intelligent then normal. But I like to think that Ranma is intelligent, and just does not use his/her intelligence because of the way Genma had raised Ranma. In this story, Ranma's true intelligence is slowly starting to seep out into Ranma's everyday actions. Ranma's not suddenly going to be a genius or anything like that. Ranma is just slowly going to be making more intelligent decisions about everyday life. Not that Ranma won't make any more really stupid mistakes and conclusions, or be cured of the dreaded Saotome foot in mouth disease, for they are a Ranma staple that you just can't get rid of.

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER THREE

FIRST MEETINGS ALL AROUND

The present: on a street in Nerima Japan: very close to the spot under the bridge:

around seven in the morning

Ranma had woken up early for once, and then, once she had proven to herself that last nights dream was much more then a mere dream by mentally contacting her soul's tenant, she ate a quick breakfast and left the house.

She was heading for her favorite spot to be alone, the one underneath the bridge. But, when she had gotten there, she had found the spot was already occupied.

There was a black haired girl a little younger then Ranma herself was and maybe six inches taller, shivering in the cold morning's air while in a fitful sleep.

"Great. Just what I need to deal with right now. A runaway." Ranma exclaimed in an exasperated tone of voice.

Sitting down besides the shivering girl, Ranma slowly and gently shook her awake. As she opened her eyes and gave an expression of obvious confusion, Ranma asked her

"Hey, why'd you runaway from home?"

Obviously confused and not quite awake yet, the girl asked Ranma "What do you mean? Where am I?" She asked slowly looking around.

"Well right now you're underneath a bridge that you've obviously spent the night sleeping under. So either you ran away from home or you were kidnapped and then dumped here. So which is it?" Ranma asked the girl with a hard stare.

"I'm where!?!" the girl shouted in a panic looking around herself franticly. "Damn! I must have fallen asleep here last night! My folks are going to kill me!" She yelled in her panic.

"So you didn't runaway or get kidnapped?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" She shouted. "I, I just got in a fight with my folks last night and stormed out of the house to get some air and do some thinking. I've been having a lot of problems lately and I kind of flew off the handle at them last night. I, I don't remember much of what I did after I left home truthfully. I must have somehow ended up here and fallen asleep." She said with a worried look on her face.

Ranma sighed and got into a comfortable sitting position besides the girl. "Sounds like you are having some real problems. Maybe if you told them to someone you don't know you could get a fresh perspective on how to deal with them." Ranma told the girl, willing to help her with whatever her problems were.

"Thanks for the offer, and I'd like to, but I can't. You'd just say I was making the whole story up, or that I was crazy. It's an unbelievable story that contains the core of my problems." The girl said.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that." Ranma told the girl.

"Nope. I know for a fact that you'd just call me crazy or worse." The girl said while shaking her head violently.

It was obvious to Ranma, and she knew that if it was this obvious to her it was an emergency level, fix this now type of situation, that this girl need to talk to someone, anyone, badly. So Ranma said to the girl. "My name's Ranma Saotome, what's yours?

"Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe." The girl told Ranma.

"Well Hotaru, I'll make you a deal. I'm going to tell you about all my problems. They're pretty unbelievable as well. But I'm warning you, I will tell you nothing but the absolute truth. And if you still think that I won't believe in the truth of your problems after you hear mine, you don't have to tell me a thing. But if you even have the slightest hint of an idea that I'd maybe possibly believe in your story and problems, then you have to tell me them, ok?" Ranma said to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded silently with wide eyes as Ranma started her story. Not knowing how else to explain her problems, she just told her entire life story, and an almost unabridged one at that.

A long while later, Ranma was winding her story down. "And so then, after that crazy dream last night, I found out I wasn't dreaming in it at all! I really do have this megalomaniac nut job named Sailor Chaos bonded to my very soul. And then I came down here to my favorite spot to be alone to start my new training regime, and found you asleep here. So I then decided to wake you up, and you obviously know the rest. So do you still think I'll think you're insane when you tell me about your problems?" Ranma asked looking over at Hotaru for the first time in a while.

As Ranma did so, she noticed that Hotaru was looking at her with great fear in her eyes. "Uh, Hotaru, what's wrong?" Ranma asked nervously.

"You, you have Sailor Chaos inside of you!?!" Hotaru shrieked in very obvious fear.

"Uh, yeah?" Ranma admitted dumbly, not knowing what the problem could be.

'Shit.' Sailor Chaos vocalized to Ranma. 'I just knew I recognized her from somewhere. You just spilled your guts to Sailor Saturn. Congratulations Ranma. Get ready for a fight now."

"Oh, so now you tell me! Thanks a lot!" Ranma shouted suddenly, startling Hotaru somewhat slightly out of her state of fearfulness.

"Uh, Wah…" Hotaru started to mumble aloud.

"Oh, that was Chaos who was just now telling me the fact that she recognized you as Sailor Saturn. Gee, you think she could have imparted that information to me a just little sooner!" Ranma told Hotaru in a loud voice. "Then I could have told you about me and her a little better, so as to not totally freak you out. I mean, geez, come on Chaos! I know you've been asleep for a while, but I think that you'd be just a little more on the ball here." Ranma then chastised the Senshi of Chaos.

'Well sorry!' Sailor Chaos said snidely to Ranma. 'I've never seen her out of her Senshi form, so I didn't immediately recognize her. And she looks different some how. A little older maybe and defiantly a lot taller." Sailor Chaos said while pouting.

"Fine, fine. Enough with the excuses." Ranma shot back at her. Then turning to Hotaru, Ranma said "Don't you worry about a thing. She's not going to come out and eat you or nothing. She's trapped in me and I ain't ever letting her out." Ranma assured the wide eyed Hotaru. "So why don't we have you fulfill your half of the bargain, and tell me what you're problems are, ok?"

Hotaru gulped and nervously asked "You really have control over Sailor Chaos?"

"Well I don't know if you could say that I have control over her. She definitely doesn't have control over me though. I guess you could say we're building a living arrangement, seeing as we're stuck together for the rest of my life. And who knows how long that'll be now?" Ranma said in an honest reply to Hotaru's question.

"Uh, ok." Hotaru said still very wide eyed.

"Well enough about my little tenant. Weren't we now going to discus what the problems that you've been having are?" Ranma reminded Hotaru, hoping to get the girl to open up.

Settling herself and sighing, Hotaru said "Sure, I guess." Then Hotaru told Ranma her life story. It wasn't that pretty either.

"And then you woke me up, told me your life story to get me to tell you mine, scared the wits out of me by admitting to house Sailor Chaos within your soul, and then I told you my life story, which brings me to now." Hotaru said finishing her tale.

"So you're current guardians, Haruka and Michiru, right?" Ranma started, getting a nod from Hotaru that she was correct, "They are also Sailors Uranus and Neptune, the Senshi who had killed you while you were possessed?" Another nod to that. "And so while that memory had suddenly come back to you, you flew off the handle and accused them of just watching you so they can kill you again if you ever show signs of be possessed again?" Ranma finished asking.

"Yeah." Hotaru said tearing up again. "I mean I know they care for me, they really do treat me like I'm their child, even though now I look to be only a year younger then them, and in truth I think I'm older then them. It's so confusing, even to me, getting my current true age strait." She said wiping the tears from her eyes while slightly chuckling at the last part of what she had said. She then continued with "I shouldn't have said those things. But I was mad and confused with my old memories fresh in my mind. I mean I just remembered them killing me! I didn't know what to do or say, and I just lashed out at them, feeling like they were deadly enemies at that point." Sniffling, Hotaru asked Ranma "Do you think they'll forgive me?"

Looking at the fearful girl, Ranma told her with authority in her voice "If they care for you in the slightest, of course they will."

Hotaru smiled a small and happy smile, and then her stomach chose that moment to roar loudly. As Hotaru looked embarrassed, Ranma just laughed and said "Well now that I should have thought of! Of course you're hungry! You missed breakfast, and it now looks to be about lunch time." Ranma told Hotaru while looking at the sky. Then with laughter in her voice, Ranma said "Boy time sure flew while we were spilling our guts to each other. I know, how about I take you somewhere to eat, and you can call your folks and tell them your still alive and where you are so they can come get you?" Ranma asked Hotaru.

"Food would be nice, and I do really need to call them." Hotaru admitted.

"Great!" Ranma exclaimed standing up suddenly. "So which would you prefer, ramen or okonomiyaki?" Ranma asked, stating the only two restaurants she knew of where she was aloud to eat for free at any time she wanted food. She hadn't brought much money with her this morning, so she needed the free eats.

"Hmm, I haven't had okonomiyaki in ages." Hotaru said trying to stand up. Ranma quickly help her to her feet, and said "Great! I'm good friends with not only the best okonomiyaki chef in Nerima, but probably in the entire world as well!" Ranma said in a laughing voice. "Come on, it's just a little walk from here, so let's get moving." Ranma told Hotaru.

Of course a little walk to Ranma is a long journey by anyone else's standards. After a few miles, Hotaru was breathing very heavily and looking real bad off.

"You ok Hotaru?" Ranma asked quite concerned.

"I've…" Hotaru started, then had to pause to get her breath back, "I've never been very strong after my death and rebirth. I'm slowly getting better and stronger, especially since my latest growth spurt, but I still have trouble with extended periods of physical activity when not in my Senshi form." Hotaru admitted to Ranma.

Ranma was at Hotaru's side by then, and then picked her up into her arms. While cradling the taller girl in her arms Ranma said "Well, that's easily fixed. I know some great exercises to help with building your stamina. But for now, I think it would just be best if I just took you to Uchan's myself." And before Hotaru could say a word of protest, Ranma had leapt up onto the nearest roof, and was then off roof-hopping towards Ukyo's restaurant.

After arriving at Ukyo's place of business, Ranma set Hotaru back down. "Whoa!" Hotaru exclaimed "I didn't know anyone could roof hop while in a normal form. And I've never been held while some was roof hoping before. It was, interesting." Hotaru admitted to Ranma.

Ranma laughed and then said "Well, I am in pretty good shape." Then she chuckled and told Hotaru in an exaggerated confidential tone "Besides, I doubt that anyone could call me 'normal' and not be lying through their teeth." Hotaru chuckled as well on hearing that.

As they walked into Ukyo's, Ukyo herself popped her head out of the kitchen and said "Hey Ranma! Who's the girl?" Ukyo then asked, noticing Hotaru.

While Ukyo may have moved on with her life after deciding that Ranma was probably stuck as a female for life, and she wasn't sure she could handle that in a relationship, and besides, she had finally accepted the fact that Ranma had never seen her that way. After that, she had decided that friends were the best that they would ever be. And she told her father that if he wanted her to continue to pursue the stupid vendetta on Ranma, he could go screw himself. Her father had yet to get back to her on that.

But even if Ukyo had decided that Ranma and her were not destined to be together in that way, as had the other previous fiancées for almost the same reasons, she still was a little jealous at the thought that some day Ranma would find someone she considered special and would get together with them in that way, and hoped it wasn't going to be anytime soon. She wasn't ready for that yet.

So it eased her slight fear when Ranma told her "This is Hotaru. She got lost last night and ended up sleeping under the bridge. I found her this morning and after talking for a while, she got really hungry. So I offered her something to eat, and she told me she hadn't had any okonomiyaki in a long time. So I brought her here to have the best okonomiyaki I know of." Ranma said sitting down at the counter followed by Hotaru sitting down there as well. "Oh, and she needs to use your phone to call her folks. They've got to be really worried by now." Ranma finished with.

"Gee that's terrible!" Ukyo exclaimed. "How'd you ever manage to get so lost?" Ukyo asked Hotaru.

"I just had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention to where I was going while I was walking. I don't even remember falling asleep there." Hotaru told Ukyo while she was bringing her the phone.

"That's dangerous sugar. You've gotta be a lot more careful you know?" Ukyo told Hotaru.

"Yeah. It was dumb, wasn't it? Thanks for the use of the phone." Hotaru admitted to Ukyo while thanking her.

"No problem. Now what do you want? I know what this glutton will have." Ukyo asked while jerking a thumb in Ranma's direction.

"I guess I'll just have whatever she's having." Hotaru said while picking up the phone.

"Honey, trust me, you can not finish the Ran-chan special. I invented it just for her to feed her monstrous appetite." Ukyo told Hotaru in a very serious voice.

"What? How can she eat that much and look like that?" Hotaru asked in shock.

Ranma blushed while Ukyo said in a mirthful voice "If I knew that, I be rich. The amount I could make by letting everyone be able to eat like Ranma can and still be in that kind of shape is truly mind boggling. Now really, do you have any idea what you want, or should I just surprise you?" Ukyo asked.

"Hmm, surprise me." Hotaru said and the started to dial her home number on the phone.

"Ok, one surprise dish and one Ran-chan special coming up. And don't worry, you'll love it." Ukyo said, heading towards her grill.

After a few rings, and then saying something into the phone's receiver very briefly, Hotaru hung up and told Ranma "They're not home. I had to leave a message. They must be really worried about me and be out looking for me." Hotaru said sadly.

"Well do they have a cell phone?" Ranma asked.

"No. we have, special communicators, due to our, jobs, and we never felt the need to get a cell phone because of it. Unfortunately I left mine at home." Hotaru told Ranma.

"Oh, well cheer up! They'll eventually have to go home, and they'll get your message then. You can spend the day with me until they do get your message."

"Really?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure." Ranma said.

It was then, at this time and place, that Ranma's Chaotic attraction abilities decided to kick into overtime and bring more grief her way.

The time: twelve fifty eight in the afternoon. The place: Ukyo's okonomiyaki restaurant in Nerima, Japan. The situation: Ranma and Hotaru were talking with each other while Ukyo was listening in while she was cooking. The problem: The Sailor Senshi had been searching for Ranma so they can utterly annihilate her from existence in the mistaken assumption that she was in actuality their greatest enemy ever, Sailor Chaos, and when they had found her they really weren't to happy since it seemed to them that she had taken poor Hotaru captive along with another unknown girl. The Chaos will start: Now.

Ranma heard eight almost simultaneous thuds. Turning around in her stool she saw eight similarly dressed young females in a group uniform that she thought would certainly meet with the Happosai seal of approval. Wondering just what was going on, since she's never seen a Sailor Senshi in their work uniform before, and thus did not recognize them as such, she was about to ask them what they wanted when a blond haired girl with a ridiculous set of ponytails shouted with the utmost seriousness in her voice.

"Restaurant's are for eating in! Not for holding poor innocent young girls hostage in! Vile fiend! Release those poor girls from your foul clutches and prepare for another defeat!" The blond exclaimed while striking a supremely horrible and utterly ridiculous pose while pointing towards Ranma.

Ranma just blinked and stared at the group while lost in the utter stupidity that was as close to a Kuno speech as she had ever heard anyone other then Kuno himself give. As she just stared slackjawed at the group, another blond, this one with a sensible, if rather butch, hair style yelled "Enough with this! Saturn! Transform and help as take her out! That's Sailor Chaos!"

"No she's not!" Hotaru yelled back at them.

By this time, Ukyo had come over to the counter, having put her cooking at a lower temperature so she could leave it safely for a while, to see what the commotion surrounding Ranma was this time. After she got to the counter she then asked Ranma "So, what's their beef with you Ranma?"

"Ah, they just think I'm someone else and want to kill me. That's all." Ranma said back to Ukyo, glad for something to latch onto other then the stupidity of the blond's speech.

"Enough pretending." A woman with long green hair said in a cool voice. "We know that you are Sailor Chaos, so be prepared for another and this time permanent defeat."

Ranma looked towards the heavens and said "Why me Kami? Why does this always happen to me? I mean sure, I knew since last night that this might happen, but come on! The least you could have done was give me time to make a plan so I didn't have to fight these girls!" Ranma exclaimed in a voice expressing her long suffering displeasure.

Ukyo then said to Ranma "Ranma honey, if you're going to have a fight with these girls, could you take it down the street at least? I'd rather not have my restaurant destroyed in another one of your battles."

Ranma looked at Ukyo and said sighing "Sure. Can I bring them back hear afterwards to recover?"

"Sure. The food will be ready by then as well. I guess I'm going to have to make eight more surprise dishes though." Ukyo said, then turned around and went back into her kitchen.

"So ladies," Ranma started "Shall we move down the street so you can vent your misdirected anger on me?" She asked while cracking her knuckles and neck, preparing herself for the fight.

"Sure. Sounds good." The blond with the sensible yet butch hairstyle said with a grin.

AN: Well, I really hate to leave it off here, but I have a problem. I have two ways to do the next scene. Way one is of course, a Ranma/Senshi ruble down the street. Way two is Hotaru managing to play peacemaker and getting the other Senshi calmed down enough to talk with Ranma. Either way leads to the same place story wise, it's just taking different paths to get there. So I'm going to think hard about which road I want to take at this fork. If you have a definite preference, tell me in a review. It might help me make the decision, if I can't come up with it on my own.


	4. A WARRIOR'S BATTLE

AN: I decided to go with the fight, followed by Hotaru and the one other Senshi that decided not to fight Ranma doing the peacemaking after it. But which Senshi was bright enough to see that Ranma was not Sailor Chaos? You may be surprised so read and see.

And this chapter is short, seeing as all it is is the fight scene that should have ended the last chapter, if I had been able to make up my mind on it.

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER FOUR

A WARRIOR'S BATTLE

About one block down the street from Ukyo's okonomiyaki restaurant in Nerima Japan

Ranma stood on one side of the street, while eight young women in ridiculously short skirted outfits that semi resembled a cross between a schoolgirls fuku and a superheroine outfit by the way of an adult fantasy video maker, stood on the other, with poor Hotaru standing in-between them and off to one side, while looking back and forth at the two groups in obvious despair.

At the same time the residents of Nerima were either getting the heck out of the maximum know blast zone of Ranma's attacks, or making bets with Nabiki Tendo, whom had somehow magically appeared as she almost always seems to do when Ranma is going to have a big fight.

As the Senshi took in the idiosyncrasies that is every day Neriman life, especially when dealing with Ranma's actions, Ranma stated to them "Ladies, we really don't have to do this."

'Ahh, come on. Kick their asses Ranma!' Sailor Chaos mentally told Ranma, stating her obvious preference on the matter.

"Shut up." Ranma whispered back in reply.

"Unfortunately we do." The blond with the weird and long ponytails said sadly. "You may seem much nicer in this incarnation Sailor Chaos, but we can not stand aside while you control that poor person's mind. I will banish you again. Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She shouted, sending an attack towards Ranma.

As Ranma jumped over the attack, she shouted "What kind of stupid name for an attack is that!?!"

"Hey! It's a good name!" the blond yelled back.

"Uh." Ranma said, shaking her head in disgust. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma called out, sending a ball of confidence Ki towards her blond haired attacker.

"Oh Yeah? Well what kind of name is 'Fierce Tiger Ball' for an attack for that matter? Supreme Thunder Dragon!" a girl with long brown hair shouted at Ranma, then sent an attack at her afterwards as she was falling back to earth.

Twisting around the attack in a supposedly impossible midair display of agility, Ranma called out while now coming back down to earth while completely up-side down "It's a perfectly fine name for an martial arts attack! But then I doubt you'd know anything about that! Moko Takabisha Double!" Ranma shouted back at the girl who had insulted the name of an attack she had made up, then simultaneously attacking both of her previous attacker for good measure.

Just as it seemed that Ranma would land on her head, ending the battle very quickly, she went into a handspring and then from it, launched into a kick at a girl with short blue hair, hitting her hard with both feet in the head and then knocking her back into and halfway through a wall that was behind her.

As Mercury was pulling herself out of the wall while groaning in pain, and Jupiter and Moon were picking them selves up from the street where the double blast attack had sent them, and while Mars, Venus, Uranus and Neptune got Ranma trapped between them by getting into a box like formation, Sailor Pluto headed over to talk to Hotaru.

For Sailor Pluto was beginning to get the nasty suspicion that they had maybe made a minute mistake here in automatically assuming that Ranma must indeed be under the control of Sailor Chaos.

For one thing, she was acting like Ranma does when in a fight, what with all the taunts and the insults. Two, she was fighting with Ranma's martial arts moves, and had not transformed into a Senshi form to attack them with Sailor Chaos's formidable magical attacks. But reason three was probably the most important reason that Setsuna Meiou, also know as and currently in the guise of Sailor Pluto, was beginning to think they were in a fight with Ranma Saotome and not Sailor Chaos. And that reason was the longer the fight went on, the more apparent it became that Ranma was fighting to incapacitate her opponents, not to kill them. Sailor Chaos would not fight like that, but Ranma Saotome definitely would.

Upon reaching Hotaru, Setsuna said, "Hotaru, we need to talk."

"Uh, sorry Setsuna-mama. I didn't mean to runaway, I just got lost and fell asleep…" Hotaru began, when Setsuna said

"That can wait dear. Although it's good to hear you weren't running away. You shouted out earlier that Ranma's not Sailor Chaos. I've been watching Ranma's life for the past few months, and I'm starting to agree with your assessment. So I want you to tell me just what made you say that she's not Sailor Chaos, ok?" Setsuna said while looking at Hotaru with a level stare.

"Ok Setsuna-mama. You see Ranma woke me up this morning and…" And while Hotaru told Setsuna an abridged version of her day's events, highlighting why Ranma was not being controlled by Sailor Chaos, Ranma was still fighting the other seven Senshi, who hadn't even noticed the absence of Pluto.

Ranma had however, but was content to let her stay off to the side as it seemed all she was doing was talking to Hotaru. Besides, seven on one was enough of a challenge, even for her, at this moment. She wasn't going to go begging for trouble right now.

'What I need to do, Ranma thought to her self while dodging multiple magical attacks 'is take out about half of them, then get the other half in one good final attack. Good thing I listened to U-chan and went down the street. I'd hate to lose my all you can eat for free privileges by totaling her restaurant. Brr. Bad thoughts, very, very bad thoughts.'

Ranma then put her thoughts into action. Going after the weakest link in the opponent group's combative ability chain, she went over to the blue haired girl that she had hit into the wall earlier at Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken speed. For not only was she the worst physical combatant, but ever since her trip into the wall she was acting like she had a slight concussion.

Managing to get behind her, she knocked her out with a single hard blow to the back of the head that she hoped didn't make her concussion worse, if she did truly have one.

As the blue haired girl fell to the street unconscious, the other girls got very visibly upset.

'Perfect.' Was Ranma's only thought on the matter while giving a slight smirk.

A blond haired girl with extremely long hair was the next to go down a short while later, by getting a fist to the gut and then a knee to the chin. She was almost immediately followed by the blond girl with the strange ponytails, who had gotten a helicopter set of round house kicks to the face.

As Ranma landed and set her self up for the final blow, Hotaru asked Setsuna "Setsuna-mama? Shouldn't we stop them?"

Setsuna shook her head and said "No. It's already too late dear. The girls didn't take Ranma seriously enough. Really, by the factors numbers and power they should have won, but Ranma's skill and determination combined with those girls lack of seriousness, resulted in their loss. Ah here it comes, the end to this pointless fight." Setsuna said as Ranma shouted out

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" And then, while the four Senshi were trapped within the vortex of energy, Ranma throw multiple blast of energy in the form of many Moko Takabishas into the mass of swirling energy, which ended up traveling around the vortex with the girls, hitting them over and over again.

After the storm of energy died down, and the four Senshi fell to the ground in a state of blissful unconsciousness, Ranma turned towards the woman with long green hair standing by Hotaru, who suddenly throw up her hands and said "Hey! I figured out a while ago that you probably weren't being controlled by Sailor Chaos and went to ask Hotaru about it. There's no need for us to fight right now, so why don't we gather these girls up and take them back to your friends restaurant and wait for them to wake up there so we can talk?"

Sensing sincerity from the woman, Ranma nodded and said "Fine." And then went to pick up the nearest girl.

AN: Ok, who here was honestly expecting Setsuna to be the one other then Hotaru that would deduce that Ranma was in fact not being controlled by Sailor Chaos? But I did say previously that she would be one of the more level headed ones in the Senshi's group, so you should have had her as a possibility.

In the next chapter, Hotaru and Setsuna play peacemakers while the rest of Nerima intrudes. God help them.


	5. BLESSED ARE THE PEACEMAKERS

AN: IN this Chapter I introduce the bad guy, but is he really all that bad?

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER FIVE

BLESSED ARE THE PEACEMAKERS

Inside Ukyo's okonomiyaki restaurant in Nerima Japan

Ranma, Hotaru, Setsuna and Nabiki, after she had gotten her money from all the betting straitened out that is, had brought the seven unconscious Sailor Senshi into Ukyo's restaurant after the fight.

As Ukyo looked over her counter while cooking at the new comers, she asked in rapid fire succession, "So did you just miss one, or something else happen? And why did you girls just decide to attack Ranma out of the blue like that? And Ranma, why did you seem to expect their attack?"

"I had realized that it was, at this point in time, a case of mistaken identity on our part and wished to discuss it with Ranma, and to do that I needed to be conscious." Sailor Pluto said with a slight chuckle. "As to why Ranma was expecting our attack, let's ask her, for I would like to know that as well." She said staring at Ranma with her red eyes.

Ranma fidgeted for a moment while Nabiki broke the silence with "Ranma, as much as I'd love to know why the famous Sailor Senshi of Jubban decided to attack you out of the blue, I'll leave if you want me to." Nabiki said in a tone that said she didn't really want to leave. She may have started to change a little, but she was still an information hoarder at heart. She was just using the information she obtained for better purposes. She had even decided over the past few weeks that she was going to go into a slightly different career then being a business tycoon. Her new goal was to start the best (And most profitable) private investigating firm in all of Japan. She came to that conclusion after some soul searching, some talks with her family and the Saotome's, plus a long discussion with her new collage's counselor. The funny thing was, after a talk with her old crew, they were on board to join as well. She really had everything she needed, including the experience to start her own privet investigating firm. Everything but the needed degrees that was. So now she, and her crew, were after those.

So of course she wanted to stay and hear what was going on. But Nabiki now respected Ranma enough that if this was private information, she'd just leave. She really had grown up a lot over the last few weeks.

All of this information went through Ranma's head in a split second, and she just decided "Ah, its ok Nabiki, you can stay. I was just silent because I want to think on how to say this with out getting jumped again."

Sailor Pluto chuckled lightly and said "If this is about how Sailor Chaos is now currently bound to your soul, don't worry about it, not only do I already know that, its part of the reason we so called 'Jumped' you." She said enjoying the shocked looked on Ranma's face "The other part of why we attacked you was we were in the mistaken belief that Sailor Chaos was currently in control of you and your actions, thus we came to defeat her again."

'Hmph!' Sailor Chaos half shouted, half growled in Ranma's mind 'I seem to remember only being beaten by Sailor Moon, not you miss Time Bitch, or any of theses other pitiful Senshi!'

"Hey that's just rude Chaos!" Ranma shouted. Seeing everyone staring at her intensely, Ranma just nervously chuckled while scratching the back of her head and said "Um, Chaos was insulting all of you girls."

"Oh, so you can speak with her?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yeah I can." Ranma affirmed. "She really doesn't like you girls."

"Who is this Sailor Chaos?" Ukyo asked before Nabiki could.

"She was an enemy of ours." Sailor Pluto told them "In fact she was an enemy who orchestrated all our other enemies into attacking us." She said with a shack of her head. "She was seeking Goddesshood, and needed the souls of several Senshi from across the universe to get it. And Sailor Moon's was the last one she needed. Sailor Moon defeated her, yet did not utterly destroy her, for the price was too high to do so. So she went back in time and bonded herself to Ranma near birth and then fell asleep due to exhaustion. I detected her awakening last night due to having an eye out on Ranma and I wasn't positive that Sailor Chaos was in control of Ranma, yet I thought it was very likely. So we came here ready to expel Sailor Chaos from Ranma." Sailor Pluto told the group.

Turning to face Ranma directly, Sailor Pluto said "Ranma, I must apologize to you for our actions, and when the others awaken Hotaru and I will try to keep them calm until they will listen."

"Thanks." Ranma said.

"But we need to talk about something else right now. Sailor Chaos has effectively, by preparing your body for her takeover of yours, made you in to the next Sailor Chaos. What are you going to due about that?" Sailor Pluto asked Ranma.

"Well I was going to be brow beating Chaos into teaching me how to control her powers. I mean come on! I will not let myself have that kind of power and no control over it. Unless you have a better idea?" Ranma replied, and then asked.

'What? No! Don't get help from them!' Sailor Chaos shouted at Ranma.

"Shut it Chaos!" Ranma growled out. Seeing the speculative looks on the four women who were awake faces, Ranma said "Chaos didn't want me to get your help, if that's what you were offering. Which makes me want it even more."

Sailor Pluto nodded and said "Yes, I don't see having her as your only tutor wise. We will have to discus this when they awaken. Hopefully having you willing to learn from them will lessen their distrust."

Then after looking far off in the distance for a moment, Sailor Pluto said "I do believe that perhaps an exchange of services is in order."

"Huh?" Ranma asked not so intelligently.

"Ranma, I had thought that Sailor Chaos was the last opponent we would face for quite some time. And according to my pervious views of the future it is so. Yet I now feel that something else may be waiting for us. I don't know why, gut feelings are not my strong suit, so I will be checking things out very soon, but while we train you in the powers that come with a Senshi, and the basics are not that hard, in fact the basics are hard wired it to you more then anything, but the advancements are solely up to the person wielding the power. Sadly these girls never truly got out of the basics, and any and all advancements they've made have been, haphazard at best. They need to learn more about combat. And improvisation in battle. And you would be a perfect teacher for that. Once you get the basics down and learn your own way of advancing in the powers of a Senshi, I ask that you teach these girls how to find their own way to advance." Sailor Pluto told Ranma.

Ranma digested what was said, and after a moment of silence said "You mean, every Senshi pretty much starts of knowing the basics of what needs to be known, and then is self taught from there? And these girls have just stuck with the basics, occasionally finding a new technique by accident, yet didn't go searching for them?" Ranma asked in her surprise anyone wouldn't want to learn how to advance in their style.

"Sadly yes. Most of them just wish to be as normal a girl as possible, and as I came to late to explain it to them at a proper time, they became set in their ways. If you agree, you won't have an easy time in getting them to agree. Though I will help." Sailor Pluto said.

"I take it you've gone way beyond the basics though" Ranma said with certainty.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you have the time to." Sailor Pluto said.

Nabiki, seeing as the conversation was over asked "Did you say you can see the future?"

"Yes. Well to a point that is." Sailor Pluto admitted.

"Oh." Was Nabiki's only reply.

"Well, let's wake them up and explain why Ranma isn't a threat." Hotaru broke in saying.

"Sure thing" Ukyo said with a huge cooking pot of water.

Elsewhere

A man was watching this scene of Ranma getting to know the Sailor Senshi on a giant T.V. screen. And in fact had been watching it since they showed up in Nerima. Them leaving Juban was warrant enough to have the watcher he assigned to the Senshi contact him. He was glad he watched this.

The man sighed at the fact that he could never get a clue on who the Senshi were, yet now he knew how one was. Two in fact if you counted Ranma. This would give him a good edge. For all he would have to do now is assign watchers to this Hotaru Tomoe and Ranma Saotome and he'd find out just who the other Senshi were. That would have a great impact on his bargaining position.

Who was this man you may ask? No one knew his true name, only his nicknames and titles. He was commonly called the 'The Eternal Dark General' and 'The Savoir of the Youma'. But he just preferred to be called Shadow.

He was a surviving Dark General from the Senshi's enemies. All of them in fact. He just survived countless masters and mistress until he was the only one left. He was a Dark General who had served in the war against the Senshi from Beryl to Galaxia/Sailor Chaos and had never been killed or even seen by the Senshi.

He was a part of Beryl's court from the time of the Silver Millennium and despised the Moon Kingdom of that time. He was also very against the Idea of Crystal Tokyo as it stood now. So he served countless beings after Beryl in the hopes of thwarting the Senshi.

Unfortunately none of his bosses listened to him. For his area of experience was espionage and subterfuge. In other words he was a spy master. And all his previous employers wanted to go all out, head on against the Senshi and damn the consequences. Which in turn damned them.

He was now the only Dark General left, and was the only one who could control and lead the Youma.

But he was through with fighting fate. He knew after Sailor Chaos was defeated that he could never hope to defeat the Senshi's dream of Crystal Tokyo from happening. So he intended to warp it a little.

Oh, he knew all about Crystal Tokyo and what had to be done to achieve it, and was determined to not only have a place in it for himself, but all the Youma he now was responsible for. While Youma may not be the brightest thing in the universe, they still were living beings and he was responsible for them. And he did not shrink from his duties. So he was determined to make it so he was part of the ruling government of Crystal Tokyo, along with the Senshi.

To that end he knew he must acquire enough power that they could not stop him. He may not be able to stop them, but he needed to make sure they could not stop him.

So he bought a Television Station in Tokyo to start off with and now was the T.V. emperor as the papers had nicknamed him because he owned over half the Television stations in Japan.

And he used his Television programs to drain life energy of his viewers. But not that much. Even if you watched twelve hours of T.V. daily, he was not harming an individual's life force with the amount he took. But when you added it all up, he had more then he could ever dream of using, and he was getting more by the hour.

So he was in a good position from the point of life energy and money to be slightly safe, but he needed more advantages to worm his way into Crystal Tokyo's power structure. And it had arrived with the reemergence of the Senshi of Chaos. He had to laugh.

"Ha, ha. Thank you Sailor Chaos, thank you. Now that I know the identity of your new host and the name of Sailor Saturn, I can easily find out who the other are."

He left to his office to arrange a detailed background check on both Ranma Saotome and Hotaru Tomoe, and more two new watch rooms to watch both Ranma's and Hotaru's actions in the hopes of finding the other Senshi's identities.

It would be another brick in the road of his plan to get survive to Crystal Tokyo and be a part of it. A version of it he could stand that is.

So he made his preparations deep into the night.

At the Gates of Time: Some time later

Setsuna was nervous. Ever since she had the gut feeling that something was wrong, she had wanted to get to the Time Gates and see what could possibly be wrong.

After departing Nerima where the Senshi had agreed to train and then be trained by Ranma, and after giving Ranma an address where she was supposed to come tomorrow to move into so she could learn and train easier, and after agreeing that her mother Nodoka was aloud to come as well to move in, if she so desired, Setsuna warped to the Time Gates to see what was going on.

She sighed in relief. 'Crystal Tokyo is still there. Nothing had….' She thought till she noticed something, zooming in she saw a 'Wait a minute is that a Youma just walking down the street?' she thought in surprise. Looking around she saw that Crystal Tokyo was filled with Youma acting like regular citizen's, side by side with the humans, and not attacking or doing anything else wrong.

As she stared in shock, the Gates of Time suddenly went blank and a message appeared that said "You do not have sufficient clearance to see this future." And it was signed by "Your future self Setsuna Meiou AKA Sailor Pluto."

Setsuna's cry of "WHAT THE FUCK!!!???!!!" Rang loud and clear through the void around the Gates of Time, as the stayed blank.

She could not get them to work again in any way due to her future self's interference. They stood there lifeless and useless and Setsuna asked her self "Oh dear, what will they say when I tell them THIS tomorrow?" for she would have to tell them this when they all showed up to meet Ranma tomorrow, and they would not be happy.

AN: So yes I am strongly hinting that the former Dark General wins, sort of. Love it? Hate it? Tell me so in a review, but no flames please.


	6. THE FUTURE IS NOW OFFICIALLY SCREWED

AN: I made a reviewer question his/her belief in the goodness of the Senshi with my last chapter. Supposedly at least. And he/she blamed it all on Usagi wanting to be the Queen of the world. He/she even blamed Usagi for the ruination of the other Senshi's lives. Here was my response.

Well if I really did make you see Sailor Moon in a new light, then WOW! I have done a great thing. But I disagree with one thing. Usagi originally did not want to be Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess or even the Queen of the world. But she kept being told she had to be by others, namely Luna to start out with and then Pluto who was manipulating the time lines to get to Crystal Tokyo. I think the true blame must be laid at the correct feet, or is that paw. I BLAME LUNA! BAD KITTY!!! BAD, BAD KITTY!!!!!!

And that was my response to that. Really, if Luna had not made Usagi continue as Sailor Moon and put her on the path to Queendom, she would not have done it. But then Beryl would have destroyed the world, so what can you do? Immediate destruction of all life every where, or cut the life on the planet by ninety nine percent and still have a human race but one under total dictatorship? Hmm choices. But that's if you look at it negatively.

Oh well, since that ain't happening in this here fic, on with it!

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER SIX

THE FUTURE IS NOW OFFICIALLY SCREWED

(Or it least it seems that way)

The Outers house: a little after Ten AM the next morning

The Senshi and Ranma were listening to Setsuna as she told them her very disturbing news on what she had seen in the Gates of Time before it conked out on her.

"So you're saying that Youma were just wondering around Crystal Tokyo intermingling with normal humans and not attacking them?" Ami asked in shock.

"Yes." Was all Setsuna said in a grave voice.

Ranma, who did not get any of this, said "I don't know why you girls are so scared. I mean so what if these Youma things are intermingling with humans, they weren't hurting them, right? And what is this Crystal Tokyo thing?" Ranma asked them, a little puzzled.

After they told Ranma about Crystal Tokyo and the evils of Youma, Ranma was, a little pissed, to say the least.

"So,… You mean to tell me that you know about a cataclysmic disaster in the form of an ice age that will wipe out most of the life on earth, AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO STOP IT!!!" Ranma finished with a yell.

Looking up at the standing Ranma, Setsuna sighed and said "We can't stop it. God knows I've looked for ways to do so, but they all have odds so pitiful that I cringe in remembrance of them." she shook her head "The best we can do sadly is just save the survivors."

Ranma looked at them, and their ashamed expressions, and said coldly "I do not accept that. And I will not accept that. And if you feel that way, I'm leaving. I'll do something about this on my own if I have to."

"What will you do, Ranma? What can you do?" Setsuna asked with despair in her voice. "I've gone through so many different scenarios, and none of them, not a single one, has a snowball's chance in hell of coming close to even slowing the ice age down, let alone stopping it from happening."

"So you just gave up!?!" Ranma yelled at her. "You just decided to write off most of humanity because you couldn't find a way to make it work! There is always a way, you just have to find it. I don't give a damn about the odds! Odds mean nothing! If I lived my life according to what the odds said would happen, I'd have died at six! You call yourselves 'Warriors of Love and Justice'? What a joke!"

As Ranma finished her yelling, and the others seamed pissed enough to attack her, Usagi said morosely "She's right you know." Causing all the gathered Senshi to look at her. "We gave up, because it was easier to save a few then to save them all." Sitting strait up in her chair, with determination and fire in her eyes, Usagi said evenly and powerfully "From now on, Crystal Tokyo is our back up plan! We will find a way to stop this disaster, and if we can't then find a way to make sure as many people as possible live through it!"

As the others looked to Usagi in awe, Setsuna just had tears in her eyes, and whispered so softly that no one but Ranma heard "Thank you Usagi. You grow more like you're mother every day."

Smirking a bit at what Setsuna said, Ranma then said, "Well I guess in that case I'll stick around."

Gathering her dignity around her, Setsuna said "Well, if that's the case, it's time for your lessons. Before you can teach us, we need to teach you." She said with an evil smirk. "And I shall be your first instructor."

Ranma then had the thought 'Crap, I'm in trouble now, aren't I?'

Yami Network Broadcasting Headquarters: President Kira Yami's office

Kira Yami was going over some reports on viewer numbers, when he got a phone call. "Mr. Yami, please come to viewing room nine. There's something you should see."

"Very well then." Mr. Yami said, standing up and heading out the door.

After he entered viewing room nine, a Youma said without turning it's attention from the screen it was watching "Master Shadow, the Senshi meeting is about to start, and they are all in their normal guises."

"Excellent." Shadow laughed. "I really will have to thank Sailor Chaos's reincarnation, Ranma was it, for this most fortunate turn of events."

As the meeting went on, Shadow watched dumbly as Ranma made something happen that he never could have dreamed happening, the Senshi decided that Crystal Tokyo was a bad idea, and that they should save the human race instead of ruling it.

"Get me something to drink!" Shadow yelled, springing out of his chair. "And make it strong, damn strong!" After Shadow was given some four hundred year old scotch, he raised his glass to the screen showing Ranma training under Sailor Pluto and said "Ranma, I commend you!" Then downing the glass of ancient and potent alcohol, Shadow said "I've got to meet her soon. She could be my ticket in." Then Shadow poured himself another glass, and sat down to watch the screen again.


	7. TRAINING, MORE TRAINING AND AN GOOD OFFE

AN1: Well long time no see on this fic, but C. Rose, ask and you shall receive.

AN2: I'm still sick. Oh so sick. So updates will be about once a month until I'm better. But then again, I am updating multiple stories at once because of that though. So take your pick.

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER SEVEN

TRAINING, MORE TRAINING AND AN GOOD OFFER

On the outskirts of the Gates of Time: subjectively one and a half weeks later

Setsuna had wanted Ranma up to par fast in real time, so she took her to the Gates of time to teach her the basics, or more accurately, to let Ranma discover the basics of being Sailor Chaos on her own. For all Setsuna could do was point Ranma in the right the right direction, and give advice, for the basics were already hard wired into Ranma's brain.

Ranma got them down pat in three days. Then she and Setsuna had spent the last week letting Ranma teach herself to go beyond the basic hard wiring, and develop her own style of spellslinging. While Ranma did that, Setsuna tried her hardest to get The Gates of Time to show her anything of the future again. She gave up on that two days ago, and then she came back to advise Ranma on her technique, for as the only living Senshi to truly go beyond her basics, she thought she should and could.

A pointer here and there was all that was truly needed, for Ranma caught on pretty quickly.

So a week and a half after arriving at The Gates of Time, for them at least, they were eating a meal together while conversing. Ranma was surprisingly not eating at full tilt like usual, for she wanted to ask Setsuna some things.

"You know, I noticed something." Ranma had started off.

"What did you notice Ranma?" Setsuna asked back at Ranma.

"Well, it was when all the girls were showing me what they can do with their powers. Each one seems to be linked to a certain type of element. All but you and Hotaru. What powers your attacks? And for that matter, I still don't exactly get what my element is. I think it would help me improve myself if I truly understood just what is powering my attacks?" Ranma admitted.

"You mean you've made this much progress without knowing just what element you are?" Setsuna asked in her shock. Ranma just nodded sheepishly. "Well to answer your question, in order, my element is Time. That is what powers my attacks and abilities. Hotaru is slightly different then all the other Senshi, for she is powered by two forces. Life and Death. Death for most of her powers, and life for a very few. As to you," Setsuna then said, addressing Ranma "You are powered by Chaos." Ranma's eyes went wide. "Sailor Chaos was not named as such for nothing. Your power is based on making the lowest probable odds become a certainty." Ranma's eyes went wider still. Then from with in her mind Chaos said

"And that is why I was the most powerful Senshi ever. These wimps have nothing on me. I really don't know why you don't just destroy them all."

"Hey, if you're that great, how did Usagi kick your ass so bad?" Ranma asked, shutting the voice up as it sulked.

"What did she say?" Setsuna asked while sipping her tea.

"Ah she was just bragging on how she was the most powerful Senshi ever." Ranma said semi-embarrassed.

"I'm afraid that she's not lying." Setsuna said evenly.

"Then how did Usagi beat her? Was Usagi just more skilled as a Senshi, or was it just luck?" Ranma asked.

"In her case, I strongly suspect the latter." Setsuna admitted.

"Oh." Ranma said looking down.

Setsuna sensed something and asked "What's wrong Ranma?"

"It's just, well, when I was just a martial artist, I knew I had to be real careful, even in my fights, or I might really hurt someone by accident. Even when I was fighting Saffron, I was holding back, at least at first. That's why that fight got so out of control. I was holding back in the beginning, not treating it as serious as I should have, and I almost made everyone pay for it, for by the time I realized that that was not like all my old fights, but a life or death battle, I was way too exhausted to do anything that could possibly leave both of us alive. And now, now I'm so much more powerful, at least when I'm accessing the powers of Sailor Chaos, and I also realize that you girls kill monsters for a living. Sure, I know that they will kill us and any other human in their path, but still, I will still be killing them. That really doesn't sit well with me. I know that it's a needed thing to do, and I will do it, but, I won't like it, got that. And also, all this power that I have, I am really am having a hard time accepting that I'll have to be even more careful then I used to be not to accidentally hurt some one." Ranma told Setsuna.

"I understand Ranma. I truly do." Setsuna said in a calming voice. "That is why I wanted to help you learn to use your powers." She continued.

"Thanks." Ranma said.

"Well, shall we get back to your training, or would you like to eat more?" Setsuna said with mirth.

Ranma then just dug back into the food she'd been neglecting for oh so long.

The Gates of Time: subjectively two and a half weeks later

After one month at The Gates of Time, it was time to go back to reality.

"Well Ranma, it's only been a month, and yet I think you're ready to help me whip those girls in to real Senshi shape." Setsuna said with a smirk.

"Oh, we'll whip them into shape alright, what shape it will be though, well…" Ranma said with a smirk.

Setsuna laughed aloud and said "Ok, now I am inserting us back into normal time about eight hours after we left, so it will be about ten at night on the same day we left."

Ranma's eyes got wide and she asked "How?"

"This place exists outside the normal flow of time. I can enter here and exit here at about any time I want to, within certain rules of course." Setsuna told Ranma.

"Oh, of course. I would expect that there are a ton of rules on that." Ranma replied.

"Yes, there are." Setsuna said with a nod as she used The Gates of Time to open a portal back to where and when she wanted to be. And then they stepped though it.

The Outer's Mansion: Juban, Japan: two weeks later

Ranma had been glad that they had been on summer break, and that they still had three more weeks of it, for she and Setsuna could give the girls, concentrated training over the summer break. The other girls were less then thrilled. Well most of them any way. Haruka, Makoto and surprisingly enough Hotaru were thrilled.

The first two were easy enough to understand, for they were the most martial of all the Senshi, but Hotaru? Well Setsuna and Ranma had split up the training by having Setsuna focus on teaching them to go beyond their basics, a class which Ranma attended for she felt she could still learn more on the subject, and Ranma taught them on just how to fight and to increase their strength and stamina without using their Senshi transformation. And Ranma paid particular attention to Hotaru, for she remembered what Hotaru said about always being a bit frail, even if she said it had mostly gone away after her last growth spurt.

Hotaru loved getting physically more on par with the people her age, and the idea that she could get even more fit then a lot of them if she continued to practice. After years of being weak, she was eager to be stronger. As to learning to go beyond her basics, she was scared at first, for with just her basics, she could wipe out a planet, but Ranma had helped her see things in a different light by saying "Well, you don't have to try to make a stronger attack then that. You could just focus on more, useful attacks you know. Or defenses. Or maybe even some more healing spells." Hotaru took those words to heart, and decided to do all three.

Well, it was a Saturday afternoon when it happened. Ranma was just lounging in the Outers living room, while doing some studying for the next year like her mother wanted her too, for she would be going to Juban High starting the next school year, and they were much tougher academically then Furinkan Koukou, when Hotaru came in and asked Ranma, "Hey Ranma, do you want to go out to see a movie or something? We could also have dinner afterwards?"

Ranma looked up from her book and blinked "Hotaru, don't take this the wrong way, but did you just ask me out on a date?" Ranma asked wide eyes.

Hotaru blushed furiously, and just as Ranma was about to apologize for her assumption, Hotaru squeaked out "Yes."

Ranma blinked again, and said "Um, ok."

This was the signal that got everyone out of their hiding spots.

"Oh, my baby's going on her first date!" Nodoka squealed as she came down the stairs.

"I knew you had it in you Hotaru." Haruka said smirking as she came out of the kitchen.

"Be on good behavior tonight children." Michiru said while following Haruka out of the kitchen.

"I can make some reservations for your date if you want me too Hotaru." Setsuna said with a smirk after coming in from the library.

As Ranma screamed "Mom!" Hotaru blushed crimson and said

"I'd like that Setsuna momma."

"Ok then." Setsuna said, heading over to the kitchen and its phone.

After a few moments of Nodoka gushing, and Haruka and Michiru smirking, Setsuna came in and said "Well I got you reservations at The Crimson Blossom at nine, and two tickets two the Russian circus that's in town at five." Setsuna told them.

Ranma looked over at the clock and saw that it was two thirty six "Well, I guess we better get ready and then go, that circus is a little ways away." Ranma said, knowing that without roof hopping, and just by walking, it would take a little time to get there.

"Nonsense." Haruka scoffed "I'll drop you two off there after you've gotten ready, and pick you both up as well. Just call me when your done."

"Ok Haruka papa." Hotaru replied.

So they then went upstairs to get ready, with Michiru helping out Hotaru, and Nodoka trying to help out Ranma.

EAN: Next time a date and another different offer.


	8. A DATE, A BATTLE AND AN ALLIANCE

AN1: And in this Chapter, we have a date and Shadow meets Ranma!

AN2: I am still sick, and to top it off, my new doctor can't get my old records for some of the tests he wants to put me through that I've already gone through so he can do a comparison between the two results from my old doctors. Thus stalling all my tests and pissing me and him off. I just want to get better damn it!

THE SENSHI OF CHAOS RETURNS

CHAPTER EIGHT

A DATE, A BATTLE AND AN ALLIANCE

Yami Network Broadcasting Headquarters: President Kira Yami's office: moments later

Kira Yami, AKA Shadow, was in his office when he was buzzed by his secretary. "Mr. Yami, they need you in viewing room one."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, for that was the room which held the personal that he had assigned to watch over Ranma Saotome, AKA the new Sailor Chaos, and he said "I'll be there shortly Kei."

He then got up and went over to the viewing room.

Yami Network Broadcasting Headquarters: viewing room one: seconds later

"Hmm," Shadow mused as he saw the play back of Ranma getting ready to go on her date. "Well you were right my dears," He said addressing the two Youma in charge of watching Ranma "This would be an excellent time to approach her." Going to the room's phone he pressed a button after picking up the receiver and said into it "Kei my dear?"

"Yes Mr. Yami?" Kei replied.

"Can you send both Chieko and Kira to my office? Tell them to be there in about fifteen minutes if you please?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Mr. Yami." Kei replied.

"Thank you Kei my dear." Then getting off phone, he striated and addressed the two Youma in the room with him and he said "Good job my dears. Keep up the good work."

As Shadow walked back to his office he mused on some things. The most prominent item on his musings were just how well you could train Youma and just how smart they could become, if you would just nurture them a little. They were like children in a way, and he scowled at the thought of all his previous employers using them like untrained useless fodder. If they had just cared and nurtured them a bit, they could have been quite a successful force to use against the Senshi.

Chieko and Kira were two of his first attempts to prove this. He had been raising them like his own daughters ever since he had been working for Beryl, and while they were no huge geniuses, about four years of constant attention had brought them up to about a normal human in terms of intelligence. Quite the feat he thought, and it proved to him at the least that the Youma were worth fighting for. They really were just like children. Full grown, energy draining, killer children, true, but you could always work around that. Or at least he always could, he though as he sat down in his chair.

Then Chieko and Kira came into his office moments later and asked, as he had told them to, for they did play the part of his daughters in public, "Hey dad, you wanted to see us?" they asked in stereo.

Shadow smirked and said "Yes. I think tonight will be a good night to approach Ranma on the subject of trying to align ourselves with the Senshi. And I was wondering if the two of you would join me in this endeavor?"

Even though it was formed as a request, both Chieko and Kira knew it wasn't one. Kira then asked "So you want us there as an example of what the Youma race can possibly achieve with some help? Sure thing dad." She then said.

"Same here." Chieko said. Then she told Shadow "I really have wanted to meet this Ranma person ever since I heard she made the Senshi rethink the idea of Crystal Tokyo. She must be something else, huh dad?" Chieko then asked.

"That she is Chieko, that she is. Well, if you two will get yourselves ready, we need to be at the circus by five. We'll be approaching her after her date's dinner."

"Ohh, who's the date with?" Chieko asked.

"Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as Sailor Saturn." Shadow said with a strait face.

"Makes sense to me." Kira said with a shrug. "Well come on Chieko, we've gotta get dressed and stuff. Plus we still have to finish that paper work before we can do so."

Chieko just groaned and asked "Why did you remind me of that?"

"Oh come on, it will take just another half an hour at the most, and then we'll finally be done with it." Kira said while leaving the room.

"Ugh. Fine." Chieko said following after Kira with slumped shoulders.

Shadow just chuckled at his two adopted daughters' antics.

At the Russian Circus: a little later

Ranma was slightly board with the acrobatics currently performing for the audience she was a part of, so she was taking the time to look over a Hotaru and think a little.

'I wonder just why Hotaru asked me out on this date?' Ranma wondered. 'Well, I know better then to just ask, well at least right now that is, so I'll just try to enjoy it. Besides I like her, and I guess she really likes me. I mean I knew she liked me, but not this much.

Hotaru then turned to Ranma with a blush and asked "Is the circus that boring to your Ranma?"

Ranma blinked and stuttered for a bit and then said "Nah, just the acrobats. I mean I could do most if not all of what they're doing. I'm waiting for the animals to come out again. Or maybe the clowns. Wait, do they even have a clown act?" Ranma asked seriously.

"I think so Ranma." Hotaru said, not quite sure on that herself. She had never been to a Russian circus before, so she wasn't quite sure, but she thought that they must at least have a few clown acts.

"Oh, ok." Ranma said, looking back down to the act, now coming to a close, and the three bears, five tigers and two lions coming out in their place with four trainers to control the animals.

Ranma shivered at the sight of the cats, while silently thanking any listening Kami that Setsuna had helped her get a lot more control over the Neko-Ken with the help off Luna and Artemis. While she was not the master of her fear and the technique, yet anyways, cats, even big ones such as lions and tigers did no more then sender into shuttering now.

Hotaru noticed Ranma's shutter and griped her hand. Ranma then smiled at Hotaru, and they watched the animal act hand in hand

On the way to The Crimson Blossom: after the circus was over

The Crimson Blossom was just barely with in walking distance from the site of the circus. Well for a normal person that it. It was just a hop skip and a jump away to Ranma. To Hotaru however, it was quite the hike. Her training with Ranma had truly upped her normal form's endurance, enough so she would just be slightly tired when they finally got there.

Following a discreet distance away from the pair were Shadow, Kira and Chieko. They had gone to the circus as well, to not only watch the two on their date, but to see when the best time to approach Ranma would be. They were thinking it would be best to approach her after she had eaten dinner, but before she was picked up by her ride, but then fate, or should we say chaos, intervened.

For a group of Youma that were NOT under Shadow's control suddenly warped into the park they were passing and indiscriminately started attacking and draining people.

As people started to run for their lives from the nearby park, and as Hotaru silently cursed fate, Ranma asked Hotaru, "Hey, those those Youma you girls always go on about?"

"Yes." Hotaru hissed out, pissed that her date was being interrupted.

"Well, shouldn't we do something about it then?" Ranma asked quite seriously.

Hotaru sighed and said "Yes. Yes we should." And she ran off to a near by alleyway, with Ranma running after her, wondering just where she was going. After catching up to her and asking, she got the explanation that it was to hide the transformation of them into their Senshi forms. Ranma just nodded, not quite getting it, but willing to go along with it.

While all this was going on, Shadow was cursing up a storm. "Just where the hell did those Youma come from! Heads are going to roll!!!" He screamed as he then considered his options.

Then he made his choice after a few minutes into the battle a second squad of Youma came bursting in through a dimensional gateway. Cursing his fate, he yelled out to Kira and Chieko, "Well girls, let's help them out!"

In the thick of the battle: moments prior

Ranma, well now she was Sailor Chaos, was following Sailor Saturn out to the battle field. Saturn called back to her "There are way too many people still out here to do any big attacks! Stick to hand to hand if possible!" While at the same time she summoned a giant glaive out of thin air.

Chaos, seeing the truth of that, for the park was still full of panicked people trying to avoid being a Youma snack, and willing to listen to a voice of experience on fighting these things, called back "Sure thing!"

While Saturn was carving up Youma left right and center with her wicked polearm, Chaos was marveling on just how powerful her basic hand to hand techniques were while in her Senshi form. The number and power of the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken she could do alone was mind boggling to her. She thought they easily had this fight in the bag, when the enemy got reinforcements. A lot of reinforcements. Chaos suddenly knew that they either needed reinforcements of their own, or to start whipping out the area effect attacks. But since there were still civilians in the park to get in the way of such things… "Aw crap." Chaos said with feeling.

Saturn nodded in her agreement, and prepared to join with Chaos on doing as small an area effect attack as she could, she had been working on such an attack, the Silence Glaive Surprise was just too big an attack to work in most cases in Saturn's opinion, and in this case that was defiantly true. Taking out a few square city blocks with one attack would get a lot of the civilians dead by her hands right now, when two women and a man suddenly came up on the Youma from the rear, and started tearing into them.

Chaos looked at Saturn, who nodded, and Chaos then went to join in on their attack on the larger group of Youma by getting them in a pincer maneuver, while Saturn cleaned up the rest of the Youma over where she was.

It did take a few small area effect attacks, like Saturn's new Silence Thrust, in which she thrust out her glaive in a stabbing motion and she could annihilate about ten square feet of space, and the Youma in it, before all the Youma were gone.

Then the two groups looked at each other, wondering just who should speak first.

EAN: Well, what a way for Shadow to meet Ranma, eh? See what happens next time. Should be good I hope.


End file.
